


Hoobae or Hyung

by BaegoMachi



Category: JBJ (Band), JBJ95 (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Top Kenta, bottom donghan, but Kenta is still a sweet kid, experienced Kenta, soft torture, super innocent Hannie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaegoMachi/pseuds/BaegoMachi
Summary: Donghan had been getting a little too cheeky since JBJ95 debut, so Kenta had to remind him who is his hyung.





	Hoobae or Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> Someone, you know who you are, had planted the idea of Kenta punishing Donghan for being insolent into my head... So here it is.

Kenta picked up his phone upon hearing the notification ping. His boyfriend had just sent him another video. He steeled himself for the possible horrendous screechings before opening the video that was titled ‘Present from your great sunbaenim’. He had revealed in his vlive yesterday that Donghan had been sending him videos of himself, imitating his parts in HOME every day since their highlight medley had been released three days ago. It was sweet. That’s what fans liked.

But Kenta had not been all that truthful. The video he had shared with fans was one of the first few, nicer, sweeter ones. It was just the tip of the iceberg. That Kim Donghan kid, had actually flooded his KakaoTalk with tons of his awful singing, all the while boasting his seniority, teasing him endlessly.

Kenta had enough. He was worried that if this continues, he might start to hate his own song before JBJ95 actually debuts. He had to do something to remind his cheeky boyfriend who was the real alpha in the relationship.

Donghan may appeared to be the maknae on top in front of fans, always hugging or lifting Kenta like he weighed nothing, and wiping Kenta’s face when he noticed stains on his lips or cheeks. But off camera, Kenta was the one who lead their relationship, the one who initiated make out sessions. He was the also one who had noticed the youngest struggles with his romantic feelings towards himself. The day he had approached the distressed boy about the issue, was the one day he had seen how vulnerable their insolent maknae could be. Donghan had been so stressed over his feelings that he could not even process Kenta’s soft kiss on his lips. He could not help the smile that creeped on his face as he remembered the shocked expression, that slowly morphed into pure happiness, when Donghan finally realised his love was reciprocated. He really missed the boy who would just simply listen to him.

Keeping his phone aside, he started planning a way to subdue the stronger boy without having to exert too much energy. He would probably need some items to help him with that.

++++++++++

Donghan plopped, faced first, onto Kenta’s bed, groaning at the queasiness. He was stuffed to the point he almost wanted to throw up. Kenta had invited him over for some company during the Lunar New Year break, since Sanggyun had returned to his hometown for the holidays. The youngest was glad that he got to spend some alone time with his boyfriend. They had been too busy with their own schedules to spend time together properly. He was almost jealous of Sanggyun, for forming a duo with his precious other half, and gets to be with Kenta every single day. Donghan sighed, propping his chin on the Pororo plushie. Now he wished he had insisted on waiting and debut with his hyungs instead of going solo, which his company had planned and carried out. That way, he could be with Kenta almost 24/7. His mind began to cook up all sorts of scenarios, the things he could do with Kenta on variety shows or behind the camera, slowly lulled to sleep by the comfortness and the scent of Kenta around him.

“Donghan ah, do you wan-” Kenta walked into his room after washing up the dishes, and found his younger lover sprawled on his belly across the bed, his long limbs hanging off the sides a little. Chuckling at the sight, he shuffled over to wake the sleepyhead up for a quick wash up before turning in. Just as Kenta was about to shake his boyfriend, he realised it was an opportunity too good to miss. He could put his little plans into action.

Giggling to himself, Kenta quietly tiptoed to his dresser, pulling the top drawer open as slowly as he could to not make any noise. He dug through his trove of accessories, pulling out three long scarves and a thick tie. He crept over back to the bed, carefully climbed over the sleeping body, one knee on each side, and sat lightly on the youngest lower back, supporting most of his own weight with his thighs. Kenta paused in his operation, peeking over the dark tufts to check and confirmed that Donghan’s eyes were still closed, light snores emitting from the pouty lips. The boy must have been very tired.

Kenta got to work swiftly, pulling the long limbs towards himself, crossing the wrists, right above the left one and binding them together with one of the scarves firmly, but not painfully tight. The younger jolted awake from the movements, somewhat confused at the loss of the ability to move his arms, and the weight pressing on himself. His first thought was that a burglar might have broken in. Panicked, he struggled against his bonds, looking around frantically for his boyfriend. The weight above him pressed him down even more, restricting his trashing. Just as he was about to call out to Kenta, a thick cloth slipped in between his teeth, and tightened behind his head, muffling his cries.

“Donghan ah, Donghan ah.. Shhhh, hush, hush. It’s just me, don’t worry.” Kenta quickly calmed the alarmed boy, leaning down to give him soft pecks at the back of his neck, patting the soft locks smoothingly. Donghan relaxed immediately upon knowing that it was not a real attack. But he could not understand what was Kenta up to. He whined into his makeshift gag, shifting slightly to prompt some explanation from his assailant.

“You’ve been getting a little too cheeky these days.” Kenta got off younger's back, gave the perky rear a firm squeeze before tugging the sweatpants and boxers off, throwing them aside. He then flipped Donghan onto his right, leaning his back against the wall.

“So I’m reminding you who is your hyung.” He bent Donghan’s right leg, ankle to thigh, holding them in place another scarf, and did the same to the other. Donghan wriggled in attempt to close his legs, embarrassed at the exposed position, but Kenta held onto his left leg with a firm grip, keeping the younger spread open. He dived in, nipping and sucking lightly at the trembling thighs.

Donghan moaned loudly into his gag when he felt wet sloppy warmth engulfed his hardening length, velvety tongue trailing the underside, and fingers expertly massaging his balls. The heat pooled at his crotch, his mind going blank as Kenta swallowed hard, the walls contracting around his sensitive tip. Just as he was nearing, the warmth left abruptly. Kenta had pulled away at the last moment, a mischievous smirk on his face, as he wiped his lips with the back of his sleeves.

“HNNNNGG!” The younger buckled his hips, asking for more to release. Kenta simply ignored the younger’s pleads, admiring his handiwork gleefully - his needy boyfriend laid out, legs spread with his raging arousal glistering with spit. Satisfied, he reached over to his nightstand drawer and took out a small bottle of lube, squeezed a generous amount onto his right hand.

Kenta spread the lube in his hand slowly, purposely dragging out the moment, teasing the younger with his most seductive look that was reserved only for bedroom use. He dragged a lubed finger along the drooling arousal, tracing the shape delicately, before slowly circling around the twitching hole, pressing teasing at the entrance.

“Do you want it?”

The younger nodded so hard that Kenta thought his head was going to fall off. The elder chuckled at the eager reaction, his finger probed at the ring of muscles, and pushing into it, not stopping until he was knuckle deep. He curled his finger slightly, rubbing at the inner walls, and thrusted slowly, loosening the muscles. More fingers added as Kenta increased the pace, making the boy writhed from the stimulation, his brows knitted as he bit hard on the tie to muffle his moans.

Kenta pushed some stray strands of hair away from his lover’s face with his clean hand, patting his head as if to comfort him. He pulled off the makeshift gag, letting it hung off the younger’s neck, and wiped off the drool that trailed with it.

“You’re gonna ruin my tie…” Kenta chided, kissing the bruised lips tenderly. His fingers slipped out of Donghan, who groaned at the loss, as he got up to pull off his pants and boxers.

“Help yourself with this instead.” He held out his semi-hard arousal in front of Donghan, who just stared at it, unsure of what to do. It was his first time giving a blowjob, and he did not know how to do it, especially when his hands were tied behind his back.

“Just lick like how I did.” Kenta guided, inched forward slightly till his tip touched Donghan’s lips. The younger boy parted his lips shyly, licking at the tip first, slowly covering the length with his saliva. He looked up to see the Kenta’s reaction, to which the elder cooed at and patted his head encouragingly. Taking a deep breath, Donghan took in as much as he can into his mouth, weight of the flesh resting on his tongue. He gasped as he felt Kenta twitched, and harden more. Feeling daring, he sucked deeply, hollowing his cheeks, in attempt to show Kenta what he could do, and was rewarded with a satisfying moan. He felt hand gripping the back of his head, but before he could protest, the elder thrusted deeply into his mouth. Donghan gagged as the tip grazed the back of his throat, his eyes watered and his body convulved as a reflex.

Kenta quickly pulled out, apologising to the boy profusely. He was about to release Donghan’s hands when the boy croaked out, “I’m okay… Just continue…”

“You sure?” Kenta was surprised. He was worried that his boyfriend might be pushing himself.

“Didn’t you said you want to remind me who is my hyung?” Donghan taunted. “Feels like you are pampering me instead.”

Kenta huffed in mock frustration. “You cheeky little!!”

He flipped the younger onto his belly, his aching arousal pressed painfully underneath. Kenta aligned his spit-covered arousal to the slicked hole and pushed into it slowly. Donghan screamed at the stretch, his body twitching as if trying to expel the intrusion. Kenta leaned down, leaving a trail of kisses at the back of the exposed neck, waiting for the panting younger to get used to his size. When he felt that the clenching had relaxed a little, he pulled out halfway and pushed back in at a agonising slow pace. He could feel Donghan shuddering, from the immobility and the pleasure of being rubbed inside. Kenta increased his speed, thrusting harder into his boyfriend, who rocked his hips back slightly, discreetly grinding his length on the bedsheet.

Kenta noticed about the younger’s sneaky tricks and grabbed hold of his hips firmly, not allowing him to move. “What do you think you are doing?”

“Hyuuuuuunnng!” Donghan pleaded. “Just.. touch me there, please!”

“It’s only at times like that you would call me hyung so sweetly.” Kenta angled his thrust, hitting the spot he knew would make the boy tremble even more.

“Ah! HYUNG! NOT THERE!”

Kenta ignored the screams, and continued to piston at the same angle. Donghan struggled against his bonds under the intense pleasure, his ass clenched tighter every time his prostate was rubbed against.

“Ah, aah!” Donghan felt warmth spread as Kenta came inside, still thrusting hard to ride out his orgasm. Hands grabbed at his leaking arousal, and stroked in time with the thrusts, pushing him over the edge as he came hard in the warm hands.

“You okay?” Kenta checked, undoing the knots on the scarves. Donghan just laid down after being released, his face flushed, panting hard. He hummed a reply, reassuring his worried boyfriend. He pulled Kenta down to lay with him, snuggling his chin above the fluffy head. They laid there for a few minutes, enjoying each others’ warmth, until Donghan broke the silence.

“Hyung…”

Kenta looked up at the boy.

“C-can we... Do this again?” Donghan asked hesitantly.

Kenta’s heart swelled. He was so worried that he might have scared off the poor boy, but it seemed to have unlocked something instead. He smiled fondly at Donghan who face was red from the question.

“We shall see how you behave in future.”

The younger boy grinned cheekily. “I will do my best, Hooooobaeeeeenim~”


End file.
